


Things Fall Apart

by SymphonicWinds



Category: Emma Approved
Genre: F/M, break up fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 12:35:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2229180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SymphonicWinds/pseuds/SymphonicWinds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“People don’t break up because they fall out of love. People break up because shit happens and they can’t stay together, even if they want to.” - Unknown</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Fall Apart

Emma is running over the guest list of their next event when Alex comes in with a solemn expression. She glances at him before smiling and walking up to meet him.  
  
“Hey,” she smiles, grabbing his hand. Gingerly, he pulls his hand away from her, which takes her by surprise. Why would he be worried about PDA? Harriet had already given them the okay for it and they were alone in her office. She looks at him and is immediately worried by his downcast expression.  
  
“Is everything okay?” she asks, biting her lip. He sighs and walks to the bench wordlessly, leaving Emma to trail behind him.  
  
“You didn’t answer my question,” she tells him, the worry building inside of her.  
  
Refusing to look at her, Alex says simply, “I talked to your father about our relationship.”  
  
“And?” she presses him, feeling the anxiety building at the back of her head. She can feel a part of her trying to tell her what is about to happen- she ignores herself in hopes of it being wrong.  
  
 _He’s going to leave the partnership._  
  
A silence falls between them as they sit- Alex looking away, seemingly lost for words and Emma nearly teetering on her seat in anticipation. Finally, Alex turns to face her with a pained expression, making Emma’s anxiety spike further.  
  
“Emma, would you rather us be business partners or life partners?”  
  
“Why can’t we be both?” she asks, her voice already cracking. “I already told you Alex- there is no Emma Approved without you. I need you here.” She feel her eyes beginning to prickle with tears but tries to hold herself together.  
  
“Then are you willing to end the relationship for the business?”  
  
Emma is taken aback by this. “What? No, Alex. I can’t. Why would you…”  
  
“Emma, your father is the primary investor to our company,” he says in a low voice, “He told me… that he would withdraw funding if we continued our relationship while remaining business partners.”  
  
Emma’s mind is nearly frozen in shock as she tries to comprehend what Alex is saying, “What? No! I can talk to him about it, I will talk to him about it. Alex, I can’t lose you, not again. I don’t think I could keep the company going without you…”  
  
“I’ve already told you that I’m willing to leave Emma Approved if it came down to it,” he takes her hand and holds it gently, “I love you Emma.”  
  
Overwhelmed with emotions, Emma pulls Alex into a hug and buries her head into his shoulder. “I love you too,” she says, thickly, “How am I supposed to find someone to replace you? I don’t want to replace you Alex… you belong here.”  
  
“Harriet would be a great business partner,” he says, rubbing her back in efforts of calming her down. “And you’re already proficient at managing budgets. Maddy can teach you anything you don’t know, you’ll be fine.”  
  
“I don’t want you to leave…” she mumbles, trying to pull him as close to her as possible.  
  
“I don’t want to leave either,” he says, in efforts to reassure her, “But Mr. Woodhouse isn’t leaving us much of a choice.”  
  
“I’ll talk to him,” she says, feeling an odd surge of determination. “I’ll make him understand.”  
  
"You don’t need to," Alex says, in a strangely calm voice. Emma releases herself from his embrace to look at him, puzzled. "It’s already been decided. I’m leaving the partnership, Emma."  
  
"What?" Emma’s face drops in shock as his words sink in. She can feel a part of her shatter as her vision becomes blurry. She grabs onto him as if she’s trying to tether him down to the offices herself, "What happened to being a team? To open communication? Alex Knightley you cannot leave without my saying so.”  
  
"Emma," he says, his voice serious, "I already told you. Mr. Woodhouse won’t change his mind. This is for the best."  
  
"This is NOT for the best!" Emma’s voice breaks as the tears stream down her face. "I’ve already told you Alex, I can’t do this without you! I can’t!” She stops as she remembers what happened after the Boxx Event and hugs him tighter. “You can’t leave…”  
  
"It’s not like I’m breaking up with you," he says in her ear, "We’ll still be able to see each other, you can vent all of your frustrations and I’ll still give you advice when I can. It’ll be fine, we can get through this."  
  
"What are you going to do without a job?"  
  
"I’ve already secured another accounting position at Pemberley Digital," he pulls himself away from her and smiles, "You know I always have backup plans."  
  
In spite of herself, Emma smiles back at him and laughs, “Reminds me of when you built that secret compartment to hold all of your comic books.”  
  
They share a couple moments of laughter together before Alex kisses her on the forehead, “I’ve already packed up my things and said goodbye to Harriet. I’ll be out by the end of the day, okay?”  
  
A mixture of panic and adrenaline hits her as she runs out of the room and steals his car keys from his office. She pockets them just as he enters the room.  
  
"Emma," he says, in warning. "Give me back my keys."  
  
"Not until you promise you won’t leave!" She can hear the desperation as she backs away from him until she bumps into his desk. Alex walks towards her and kisses her, making Emma momentarily dazed while he takes his keys out of her pocket.  
  
"No!" Snapping back to reality, Emma grabs his hand and holds them tightly, "Alex please." 

"I'm sorry Emma." He pulls his hand out of hers and walks away, leaving Emma alone in his office.


End file.
